Magic Moments
by Just LeakyCauldron
Summary: Harry muss in den letzten Kampf ziehen. Was Ginny dazu sagt und ob alles gut ausgeht, seht ihr hier. Kleiner Oneshot für HPxGWLiebhaber. smile


**A/N:** So, einen Oneshot für euch. Es ist mal **kein Slash** – oh wow – und er ist auch schon „alt". Ich habe ihn irgendwann nach Band V geschrieben, was ja nun bereits eine Weile her ist. Nya, ich bin so, finde solche Sachen wieder, meist sogar schon gebetat und dann denke ich, das könnte man ja mal veröffentlichen. :o) Also, büddeschön. °smile° Viel Spaß und bitte hinterlasst mir ein Kommi, ja? Wäre ein Traum. ;)

Liebste Grüße, LeakyC

.o.O.o.

_Disclaimer_: s. Dauerdisclaimer in der Bio

**Vielen Dank an meine Beta Meg! °durchknuddel°**

.o.O.o.O.o.

* * *

.o.O.o.O.o.

.o.

**Magic Moments**

.o.

Die Uhr mit den Leuchtziffern auf Harrys Nachttisch zeigte 03:42 Uhr an, als er erwachte. In seinem Schlafzimmer herrschte totale Stille, einzig und allein das Ticken der großen Standuhr im Flur und Atemgeräusche waren zu vernehmen.

Harry drehte sich vom Rücken auf die linke Seite und blickte direkt in Ginnys hellwache Augen. Sie hatte den Kopf in eine Hand gestützt und sah ihn lächelnd an.  
In solchen Momenten schlug Harrys Herz immer ein wenig schneller. Sie war so wunderschön.  
Dennoch zog er die Stirn kraus. "Warum schläfst du nicht?", fragte er flüsternd.  
"Wie könnte ich in dieser Nacht schlafen?", entgegnete sie und ihr Lächeln wurde wehmütig.  
Plötzlich hatte Harry ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er verstand sehr gut, was sie meinte, doch er wollte nicht, dass sie sich zu viele Gedanken machte. "Tu' nicht so, als ob wir uns nicht wiedersehen", meinte er zum wiederholten Male in diesen Tagen. Es reichte doch vollkommen aus, wenn er mit seiner eigenen Angst kämpfen musste, sie nie wiederzusehen.  
Ginny seufzte und ihr Lächeln verschwand ganz. "Du weißt, dass ich nicht will, dass du gehst!"  
Harry setzte sich auf, stopfte sich ein Kissen in den Rücken und lehnte sich an die Wand. "Und du weißt, dass ich es muss." Er blickte sie direkt an.  
Ginny senkte leicht den Kopf, wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie überlegte, ob ihr noch etwas einfiel, bevor sie aufgab. "Ich -" Sie hob den Kopf und blinzelte plötzlich heftig. Dann stieß sie die Decke fort. "Verdammt! Harry - du - du kannst mich nicht auch noch allein lassen. Wen -? Ich -" Nun rannen ihr Tränen übers Gesicht.  
Harrys Magen krampfte sich zusammen. "Hey, nicht - nicht weinen!" Er zog die junge Frau an sich und sprach mit ruhiger Stimme auf sie ein, obwohl er selbst einen riesigen Klos im Hals spürte.  
Ginny schluchzte einige Male an seiner nackten Brust, bis sie sich wieder fing. Dann wollte sie sich aber sogleich von ihm lösen.  
Harry hielt sie fest. "Bleib hier", sagte er sanft aber bestimmend. Er nahm sie in die Arme. "Ich lasse dich nicht allein. Das habe ich ihnen versprochen."  
Ihnen, das waren Ron und seine Eltern gewesen. Dieses Versprechen hatte er ihnen an einem sehr dunklen Tag gegeben. Es war ihm nicht schwer gefallen, weil er Ginny liebte, doch den Moment würde er nie vergessen. Für ihn würde dies wohl immer der Augenblick sein, in dem sie ihr Schicksal besiegelten und sie voneinander Abschied nahmen - Harry hatte im Krieg nicht nur seine Ersatzeltern, sondern auch seinen besten Freund verloren.  
Im fahlen Mondlicht, das schwach durch das große Fenster des Raumes fiel, konnte er nun Ginnys vom Weinen gerötete Augen sehen. "Es wird alles gut, hörst du?", sagte er. "Wir bringen es nun endgültig zu Ende."  
Sie nickte fast unmerklich.  
Harry rutschte wieder unter die Decke und Ginny kuschelte sich an ihn. Sie zitterte leicht und er hielt sie fest.  
Eine kleine Weile lagen sie still nebeneinander, Harry streichelte ihre Schulter, bis er spürte, dass sie einschlief. Danach wagte auch er es wieder, die Augen zu schließen.

.o.O.o.

Am nächsten Morgen schlüpfte er eilends aus dem Bett und machte ihnen ein schönes Frühstück, welches er Ginny im Bett servierte. Sie war noch immer angespannt, er sah ihre Angst, aber sie sprachen nicht mehr darüber. Mittags war das Treffen der MA, der Magical Army, und bis dahin wollte Harry noch die Zeit mit Ginny genießen.  
Sie frühstückten ausgiebig und fuhren mit einer intensiven Kuscheleinheit fort. Dabei vergaß Harry fast die Zeit und plötzlich war es soweit - er musste los. Bis zur letzten Minute druckste er herum, doch die Stunde schlug.  
Bevor er apparierte, nahm er Ginny noch einmal lange in die Arme. "Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er mit belegter Stimme und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Noch nie in seinem Leben war ihm so elend gewesen wie in diesem Moment.  
Natürlich hatte er alles vorbereiten lassen, wenn ihm wirklich etwas passieren sollte, dann würde für Ginny gesorgt sein. Aber er verdrängte den Gedanken, als er sie gehen ließ und ihr Bild vor seinen Augen verschwamm, als er ins Lager apparierte.

.o.O.o.

Man erwartete ihn bereits.  
"Überpünktlich, mein Lieber", begrüßte ihn Terry Boot, ein ehemaliger Mitschüler.  
Harry sagte nichts.  
"In fünfzehn Minuten geht's los, hat er gesagt", erklärte sein Kollege nun.  
Terry kämpfte schon seit Beginn des Krieges mit ihm, quasi an vorderster Front; er hatte ein führende Position unter den Auroren eingenommen und zusammen mit ihm und Terence Higgs hatte Harry die Strategien ausgearbeitet.  
"Okay", antwortete dieser nun und machte sich dann noch einmal auf den Weg in sein Büro. Ein paar Minuten Ruhe brauchte er, um sich vorzubereiten.  
Ein letztes Mal betrachtete er die auf zwei großen Tischen ausgebreiteten Pläne und prüfte seinen Zauberstab. Wie oft hatte ihm dieses Stück Holz nun schon das Leben gerettet? Konnte er es noch zählen?  
Harry ließ sich in seinen Sessel sinken und strich gedankenverloren über den Rand der Schreibtischplatte. Ginny ging ihm durch den Kopf; das letzte Bild von Ron; der Moment, als Hermine vor seinen Augen ihren Zauberstab zerbrach und ihm erklärte, dass sie in dieser Welt nicht mehr leben konnte; der Augenblick, als ihm berichtet worden war, dass Dumbledore spurlos verschwunden war...  
Wegen all dem, für all diese Menschen saß er nun dort und wartete darauf, in die letzte Schlacht zu ziehen.

.o.O.o.

Nachdem Harry appariert war, hatte Ginny noch eine Weile einfach dagestanden und die Stille des Hauses auf sich wirken lassen. Sie machte ihr Angst, so unheilvoll wirkte sie.  
Sie trat ans Fenster, sah hinaus in den kleinen Garten. Es war so ein wunderschöner Tag, die Sonne schien, die ersten Blumen reckten ihre Köpfe.  
Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen. "Bitte", flüsterte sie, "bitte tut mir das nicht an!" Das Bild verschwamm unter dem Tränenschleier, sie starrte in den blauen Himmel.

.o.O.o.

"Nehmt eure Positionen ein", sagte Harry leise und seine Kollegen folgten den Anweisungen sofort.  
"Viel Glück, Harry", meinte Terence, dann verschwand er.  
Harry holte noch einmal tief Luft. Nicht mehr darüber nachdenken! Sie waren den Plan schon so oft durchgegangen. Spiel das Spiel!  
Er apparierte.

.o.O.o.

Im Morgenrock betrat Ginny den Garten. Sofort drang Vogelzwitschern an ihr Ohr, eine leichte, warme Brise wehte durch ihr Haar.  
Sie sah sich um. Alles war so ruhig, so friedlich; nicht die leiseste Spur von Unruhe, Krieg, Tod. Ihr kleines Paradies. Sie hatten es sich selbst geschaffen. Das galt es nun zu verteidigen.

.o.O.o.

Harry sah sich um. Nichts. Sprang er nicht darauf an? Roch er die Falle?  
Da - plötzlich - ein Knall. Da war er! Rote Augen funkelten ihn an.  
"Welch angenehme Überraschung", begrüßte Harry Voldemort sarkastisch, den Zauberstab fest in der Hand haltend.  
"Die Einladung war überaus reizend", erwiderte sein Erzfeind. "Ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen, als ich mir ausmalte, deinen Kopf auf einem goldenen Tablett serviert zu bekommen."  
"Deinen oder meinen?"  
Voldemort lachte kurz und grausam auf.  
Harry hob den Zauberstab. "Crucio!"

.o.O.o.

Sie stand nun in der Mitte des Rasens, ihren Blick gegen die Sonne gerichtet. Nach außen hin war sie so ruhig wie ihre Umgebung, in ihrem Inneren kämpfte Harry seinen Krieg.  
"Ihr nehmt ihn mir nicht weg!", rief sie auf einmal aus Leibeskräften und begann sich mit ausgebreiteten Armen im Kreis zu drehen.

.o.O.o.

Gleich neben ihm schlug der Fluch ein, der Baumstamm stand sofort in Flammen. Doch Harry fokussierte sich sogleich wieder auf Voldemort, dessen Zauberstab glühte.  
"Albernes Spiel!", rief er.  
Voldemort lachte erneut. "Was, schon müde?"  
"Nein, gelangweilt." Harry trat ein paar Schritte nach rechts, aus dem Schussfeld heraus. "Ich hab die Schnauze voll!" Er senkte die Spitze seines Zauberstabs und murmelte: "Albus."

.o.O.o.

Um sie herum wurde es dunkler. Der Wind wurde kälter. Langsam hielt sie inne.  
Lächelnd blickte sie auf die von Wolken verdeckte Sonne. Dann begann sie zu flüstern: „Omnes potentes animales istius mundi, ei adeste! Vos vocat, audiunt! Unus potest nos servare!" ("Alle mächtigen Wesen dieser Welt, steht ihm bei. Er ruft euch, hört ihn an. Er allein kann uns retten!")  
Ein greller Blitz zuckte über den Himmel.

.o.O.o.

"Was ist das?", brüllte Voldemort.  
"Eine kleine Showeinlage!", antwortete Harry böse lächelnd. "Ich dachte, du freust dich vielleicht, Albus wiederzusehen!"  
Dumbledore richtete seinen Blick auf Voldemort. "Hallo Tom."  
"Du bist tot!", schrie der. "Ich selbst habe -"  
"Jetzt!", brüllte Harry.  
Acht Zaubersprüche trafen Voldemort, ein blauer Kreis umfing ihn.  
"Du hast ihn umgebracht!", schrie Harry. "Du hast sie alle umgebracht! Aber weißt du was? Das hier habe ich ihnen versprochen! Fahr zur Hölle!"  
Voldemort riss die Augen auf, als Harry seinen Zauberstab auf ihn richtete. "Avada Kedavra!"

.o.O.o.

Es krachte, dann brach der Regenguss los.  
Ginny breitete die Arme aus und hieß ihn willkommen. "Jaa!", rief sie. "Jaa!"  
Sie spürte das Wasser auf ihrer Haut - sie lebte, er lebte. Es war vorüber!

.o.O.o.

Harry hatte für einen Moment das Gefühl, dass die Welt untergehen würde. Ein markerschütternder Schrei erklang, dann zerbarst Voldemort in Tausenden von kleinen, roten Funken. Die Detonation war so heftig, dass Harry rückwärts umgeworfen wurde.  
Dann war alles still.

.o.O.o.

Der Regen ließ nach. Langsam öffnete sich die Wolkendecke und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen erhellten Ginnys Gesicht.  
Sie sank auf die Knie, auf den nassen Rasen. So glücklich wie nie zuvor streichelte sie über die Grashalme. Dann hob sie erneut den Kopf und blickte in den Himmel. "Danke", sagte sie und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.

.o.O.o.

"Ginny?"  
Die Haustür flog auf und schon lag sie in seinen Armen.  
Er hielt sie fest, fester als jemals zuvor. Das Glücksgefühl, das diese Umarmung in ihm auslöste, war unbeschreiblich.  
"Ich hab's ihnen versprochen", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.  
Ginny löste sich von ihm und blickte ihn an. Ihre blauen Augen strahlten mit dem Himmel um die Wette. Er musste sie einfach küssen.  
Dann aber nahm sie seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich, ums Haus herum in den Garten.  
"Was?"  
Sie legte einen Finger auf die Lippen und deutete ihm, sich hinzusetzen, nachdem sie sich im Gras niedergelassen hatte.  
Er folgte ihr.  
Sie lehnte sich an ihn.  
"Mach die Augen zu", wisperte sie.  
Harry tat es sofort. Und dann spürte er es. Die Ruhe hier war unglaublich, sie strömte auf ihn ein, als gäbe es zuviel davon.  
Er legte einen Arm um Ginny und lehnte seinen Kopf an ihren. "Danke."  
Ginny lächelte. Sie kannte Harry, sie hatte gewusst, dass er es merken würde.  
Sie blickte hinauf in die blaue Unendlichkeit.  
"Danke", wiederholte sie in Gedanken. "Gratia!"

.o.

.o. **Ende** .o.

.o.O.o.O.o.

* * *


End file.
